


U.S.A. High School

by captaincheesecake128



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincheesecake128/pseuds/captaincheesecake128
Summary: John had a huge crush on Alex. He thought everybody knew. One day it got out for real. His world almost ended.





	1. John Laurens

All was well at USA High School. That is, until a young man named Thomas Jefferson arrived. Most new kids are picked on, but he rose to the top of the social tower right away. Thomas had dozens of people who would do his homework and hold his stuff. A boy named John Laurens was offended by this. He was very offended. So offended that he petitioned against him. The petition didn’t go that well. John only got 4 people to sign. Perhaps it was because nobody liked John except his friends, Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton, and Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. Yeah, they just call him Lafayette.   
Ahhhh, Alexander Hamilton had just walked in. John fell backward at his locker. He was in love. Hercules and Lafayette saw this everyday. Whenever it happened they would start singing. You know what song. Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo. You know what I’m talking about. They thought this was hilarious. John didn’t think so. One time John’s locker was open and he fell on his books. Lafayette kept bringing it up in casual conversation. It wasn’t very funny from John’s perspective.  
All schools have popular girls. At U.S.A. High, it was the Schuyler Sisters. Angelica was the oldest and the wittiest. Eliza was the middle sister she was the nicest. Peggy was the youngest and the least popular. Angelica and Eliza both also had a crush on Alexander.They’re dad was super rich and they always got whatever they wanted.   
It was February. George Washington,the student council president, ran out of the office and started putting up posters. Aaron Burr saw the poster. It said:  
Valentine’s Day Dance  
2/14/17  
U.S.A. High Gym  
Aaron ran to tell his friends (And John) “Guys there’s going to be a dance!” This was John’s moment. He told Hercules and Lafayette what he was about to do. They both denied it. John couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Finally he summed up his courage as Aaron and Alex were arguing about whose English Class essay was better. John turned to his left which was where Alex was standing. He thought he would stutter,but he didn’t. He just spat the words out. “Alex will you go to the dance with me?” What did he just say? Why did he say that? What would everyone else think? “Sure!” said Alex. “Why Not?” John fainted and fell in his locker again.  
Eliza walked in on puzzled looking Lafayette and Hercules, Unconscious John laying in his locker, and Alex just standing there normal.   
“Hey Alexander!” she said “Would you like it if i were your date to the dance?” “No and it’s not like I don’t like you, but someone already asked me,” Alex replied. Eliza was confused at the thought. Angelica told her she wouldn’t ask Alex. So who was it? “Who asked you?” she thought out loud. Alex didn’t know what to say.”Oh, Um. You’ll find out at the dance.” Eliza didn’t believe him at all. She was heartbroken. She thought Alex didn’t want to go with her and just made an excuse. She just stood there lost in thought while Lafayette and Hercules were trying to get John to wake up.   
When he finally came to consciousness he stood up and said “Alex , thank you. I had been waiting for that a long time.” “Oh, ok. Glad I could make you happy.” Alex replied. Eliza looked at them a moment. It couldn’t be, right? Just that moment Lafayette did the unpredicted. He pushed John closer to Alex. Eliza stared in shock. The two were inches apart. Hercules pushed Alex from the other side. Now they were about two centimeters apart. Eliza was very confused. From Lafayette and Hercules’s point of view they were pulling a huge prank on John. But to Alex it wasn’t. The two were centimeters apart. It was instinct. He couldn’t do anything else. Alex wrapped his arms around John, pulled him closer and kissed him. He actually kissed him! John had no idea why Alex did it. All he knew was that he liked it and immediately kissed Alex back.  
Alex realized what was happening. He pulled out of it. “I’m sorry I can’t. I just. I’m going with Eliza now.” Alex felt strange. Eliza grabbed him and stepped back. John stood there. He was heartbroken. He didn’t know what to say. He started to tear up. Hercules and Lafayette knew this was their fault for pushing the two closer. They felt terrible. What was just a prank ended up making John cry. They needed to make up for it somehow. They just didn’t know how.  
They still didn’t know what to do. The only thing they could do was talk to Alexander and tell him to make John feel better himself. So Alex did. He put up a mistletoe in the hall and asked to talk to John. While they were talking Alex and John walked under the mistletoe. Alex pulled him in embrace and it happened again, but this time he didn’t pull away. They could’ve been there for an hour. Thomas saw this all. He was a trouble maker. He recorded Alex and John making out and sent it to everyone at the school.


	2. The New Couple

The next morning John woke up to a notification on his phone. Hercules had forwarded a text from Thomas to the entire school except Alex and John. It said 

Original Message:  
Omg Check out these gay dweebs! Did they do this on purpose? We’ll have to ask them!   
Message from forwarder: I am so sorry. He is EVIL. Don’t let it get to you. And I know you would’ve been better off if you hadn’t seen it, but I think you should know what he did.   
Attached Files:  
Gay Dweebs A.H. + J.L.  
John got up, got dressed, grabbed his stuff, and started to head out the door. When he got out the door someone was waiting for him. It was Alex. Why was he there? “Did you see it too?’’ he asked. “Yeah,” said John. “ So we’re a couple now,” “It was one kiss,” Alex replied. “It was two,” “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean-” “Yes it does, Alex. We’re a couple now. Eliza will just have to deal with it,”   
Alex was so embarrassed by the conversation he heard in the bus. “James, these kids are so stupid. Why would they make out? Omg. Sally hon, if you see the dweebs, tell them that I think they are a cute couple. NOT!” Sally replied, “ S-Sir… They are r-right th-there…” “Oh yeah, Hey Dweebs!” John was excited to get off the bus. Alexander pulled out his phone and posted a photo of Thomas kissing James. “REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he said. People saw it and started laughing. Thomas was red with anger. He grabbed Alexander’s cousin, Philip, by his shirt collar and said, “ Boys, take care of this kid.”  
Alexander could hear Philip’s screams, even though they were drowned out from the flushing sounds. “THOMAS NO NOT PHILIP. HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!”  
“He’s your cousin, not his fault.’’ Thomas strutted away. Philip came and he looked sick.  
“I couldn’t breath Alex.”   
“Philip, it’s all right. We’ll tell Eliza’s dad.”   
“Can I go to the nurse please Alex?”   
“Of course.”   
After they went to the nurse, Alexander ran to his science class. His science teacher, John Jones, was teaching gravity. Alexander grabbed the only empty seat. Between Thomas and Aaron. “ According to gravity, we are all attracted to each other.” Mr. Jones said.  
“ Hear that? According to Mr. Jones, you’re attracted to me.” Thomas said.  
“My foot is attracted to your butt.” was Alexander’s response.  
“Okay! Okay!”  
During free period, Angelica grabbed John and pinned him against a locker “What were you thinking? I didn’t let Eliza have him so you could steal him from her!” John’s collar was getting tighter. Angelica’s and Eliza’s sister, Peggy saw the event.  
“ Angelica! You wouldn’t hurt him, would you? You’re better than that!” Peggy’s words were ringing in Angelica’s head. At this point in time, Angelica had started a scene. She put him down. “S-sorry.” She had just realized what she did. The normally strong, put together Angelica started to cry. She cried of guilt.   
Alexander walked in at his moment. He saw Peggy, scared of what her sister had done. Angelica, crying of guilt in the corner. And John standing there in suspended animation with the look of trauma in his eyes. He had no idea what had happened. He asked Peggy what had happened and was shocked at the truth. He had never seen this side of Angelica.  
The worst of the mockers was Charles Lee. Every day he would out-mock Thomas. “Look at the gay dweebs!” “How about Alexander Gayilton and John Gayens.” They had enough of this. Alex just ignored Charles. But John didn’t. One day John had really had enough with it. He made his hand into a fist and gave Charles one big punch to the jaw. This earned Charles a trip to the school nurse, and John a lot of detention. Worst of all, he was accompanied by Thomas Jefferson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This is a discontinued fic my gf and I did. We never had time to finish. -Cheesecake


End file.
